


Trailer

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Skam Remakes, an original remake of skam, based on the Original but it has a lot of new stuff as well, i have the full first season written, set in brighton england, this is skam but with the wlw rep we deserve., working on season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner,  drama is all she's going to get.





	Trailer

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

“Gravel To Tempo” by Hayley Kiyoko plays as we follow a slow motion back shot of a black girl in a school uniform with natural hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She passes a douche-looking white boy - RORY - who winks at her, before turning back to his friends - a pink-haired Filipino guy, NICK, and a handsome Arab guy, JAMES.

She then passes a group of girls in football uniforms. They all turn to stare at her. A black girl - SOPHIE - flips her off.

She passes a Romani girl - BRIANNA - who’s on her phone, chewing gum, girls shooting dirty looks at her.

She then passes a Chinese girl - RORI - talking animatedly to a stressed white girl - LIZ.

She walks up to a notice board - where there are three main posters. One for the girls’ football team. One handmade for a “friendship club”. And one for a theatre club, that’s graffitied with lesbophobic slurs.

They morph into posters covered in labels “straight, lesbian, black, white, happy, sad, slut, prude, footballer, supporter” and so on.

The girl backs away in fear, bumping into a generic white guy - BRYAN - who stands with another generic white guy - JAKE. BRYAN pushes her towards the posters.

She stands in front of them, not doing anything for a moment.

A pale hand taps her shoulder.

She - and the camera - turns around to see a white girl with a tight ponytail, ESTHER, smiling widely.

The camera turns to face the girl we’ve been following. She smiles.

It cuts to black, and the word “SANDY” appears in yellow text as the song continues.

The text changes as the song stops.

“SKAM BRIGHTON, OCTOBER 1”

**Author's Note:**

> this is skam brighton, a project i've been working on for the past four months, or so.   
> it's another skam remake, but with a few more changes and such.   
> the characters are based on the characters from a project me and my friends are working on. 
> 
> so i'm going to be uploading the clips/chapters in real time, as close to real time as i can get, as i have school and such.   
> it's going to be following the bare bones of the original plot, but a lot of it is pretty new, i would say.  
> i hope some people read this, because i'm really proud of it.  
> if you want to talk to me about skam brighton, my tumblr is gaypetersimmonds.tumblr.com.


End file.
